Secrets
by SONiSMYANTiDRUG07
Summary: HIATUS! Ashley and Spencer have been together for five years, but when changes occur, everything around them seems to change too...
1. Ruined Again

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, whatever, you _know_ I don't own anything.

**Author's Notes:** Alrighty everyone, I am back again with another story. I don't know exactly where this one is going to go, but I will try to make this one better and more understandable than my last story, AND it is not related to the last one…at all. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ruined Again…**

It's been 5 years since Spencer and Ashley have been together, they live in a nice house over looking the Santa Monica beach, they had left L.A. two years ago after they graduated. Ashley was a music major while Spencer studied law, they were happy…and nothing could be more perfect…or so they think…

**Spencer's POV**

Here I am standing in front of the bathroom mirror fixing my hair for tonight, it's me and Ashley's 5 year anniversary and I want to look perfect. I was pinning my hair up when I received a phone call.

"Hello."

"Hey babe, are you ready yet?" Ashley says on the other end.

"Uh, not quite…give me 10 more minutes."

"10 more minutes? I just gave you 10 more the last time I called…and that was 15 minutes ago."

"Well I'm sorry Ash; I just want this night to be perfect."

"It always is Spence."

"And why is that?"

"Because we're together."

"Awe, how sweet…okay, tell you what. Come home right now."

"But what about our plans?"

"We can still have plans just come over."

"Okay, see you in 10, but when I get there you better be ready."

"Bye Ash." I say with a smile on my face, _God I love that girl!_ I walk back into the bathroom and finish my makeup, and in exactly five minutes Ashley walks in the front door. I hear something drop in the living room, then footsteps. She walks into the room and hugs me from behind.

"Hey beautiful." She whispers in my ear.

"Hey." I turn around to face her and I kiss her, she bites my lip and wants to go further, so she gently pushes me back on our bed and straddles me. She leans down and plants soft kisses on my neck. I let out a small moan and I turned my head slightly, the clock reads 7:50.

"Shit!" I shove Ashley off of me and she tumbles onto the floor. "Oh my God, Ash, I am so sorry!"

"Geez Spence, what was that?"

"I'm sorry, I just…it's 7:50 and the reservations end at 8."

"Did you have to shove me off of you?"

"Sorry." I smile slyly at her.

**Ashley's POV**

_She sits there smiling sweetly at me, how can she smile? Even though it makes me nervous, I just got shoved off of a bed, by her! Ouch that hurt, but I can't stay upset with her, I mean look at her! She's perfect in everyway, from those golden locks to those ocean blue eyes. I could just drown myself in them. Anyway, back to the 'plans.'_

"Well, since you're so eager, are you ready to go?" I ask erasing my previous thoughts.

"Uhm, not really, hold on." She runs back to the bathroom.

"Spence…" I say impatiently. She comes back in a couple of seconds later.

"Chill, I was just going to go get my purse, now come on." I stand up and make my way towards the front door and out of the house. Spencer isn't far behind and we exit, I lock up and we both hop into my convertible. On the way to the restaurant I turn on the radio and Sugarcult's "Memory" is playing, I listen to the lyrics.

**This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory? **

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?

_Uhm, okay, not a song for the moment…let alone a song to listen to. What is this anyway? Ugh, let me change this…OH I totally love this song, I even know all the words, I gotta sing this one. _I open my mouth and begin to sing, Spencer just smiles at me.

"Ash I didn't know you liked this song." She says to me.

"Like, I love this song! 'If I stayed up, with you all night, then I'd know how to save a life.'" Time passes and we finally get to the restaurant. We walk in and go up to the hostess.

"Hi, I have reservations tonight." I say to the girl.

"Okay, what's your reservation name?"

"Davies."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Davies, but you're reservation canceled at 8."

"What?! It's only, 8…15." _Dammit!_

"If you want you can wait for an open table."

"It's okay, thanks anyway." Spencer speaks for me, because I was speechless. I ruined our anniversary again. She tugs at my arm and we walk out of the restaurant.

"This is all my fault." I say loudly.

"It's not that serious." Spence replies.

"Yes it is! This is the second time I've ruined our anni."

"Let's not mention the first time." She says quietly.

"Sorry…look, I have an idea."

"What?"

"Come on." I say as I'm pulling her towards the car.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, I just wanted to get this one started and see what happens…please review!!**


	2. Changes

**Reviews!!**

FairyLover13:  
Thank you! Here's the new chapter!

IhEaRtSpAsHlEy:  
Yes, I can too! Here's the update!

babygirl2006:  
Thanks for the review! You'll find out this chapter.

Chemicals React:  
Thank you!

Loug2:  
Thanks, it's always great to get positive feedback!

FamousFantasy07:  
Thank you very much!!

**Author's Notes: **Okay…so like here's the next chapter! Yay! I know you guys are all excited (I hope). So yeh, enough talking:

* * *

**Changes**

_Flashback_

_Spencer's POV_

_It's me and Ashley's 1 year anniversary I can't believe it's been a year. Well, we're at this party that Aiden threw for us. He's been a great friend and he's helped us out a lot. I'm sitting on the couch drinking down a couple of beers, Ashley told me she was going to the restroom, so I decided to just wait here. Aiden pulls me off the couch and we start dancing, clearly he was drunk because he kept stumbling._

"_Aiden, I know you're not trying to dance!" I yell at him over the music._

"_Aw S-Spence don't hhhate on my smoooooth moves!"_

_(Laughs)"Okay Aiden, hey have you seen Ashley come back?"_

"_Uh, no…" Wow he's no help. I set off to look for Ashley. I get up and go to the bathroom door and knock. "Ashley? Are you okay?" No answer. I open the door and my mouth drops, there's Ashley alright, making out with another girl in the bathroom. I pinch myself to make sure it's not the alcohol getting to me, it wasn't. "ASHLEY!" I yell, she jerks back and looks at me, "Oh my god." Was all she said, but before she could say anything else, I was gone. I ran outside to get away, from her, from everyone. A few seconds later I hear her running up behind me._

"_Spence!" I hear her yell._

_Ashley's POV_

"_Spence!" I yell again. She stops short and turns around quickly._

"_What the hell was that Ash?!" Damn._

"_Spence, listen, I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was do-"_

"_Don't play that card with me! I can't believe you, and on our anniversary?!"_

"_It's our anniversary?" I shouldn't have said that._

"_Oh my God! You know what, I'm going to make this easy for you, we are over!"_

"_What?"_

"You heard me." And with that she walked away. I just stood there, half angry and half upset. Spencer Carlin has just broken up with me and all I can do is stand here and watch her walk away. 

_End Flashback_

**Ashley's POV**

I'm driving towards the beach, the one place where we wash all of our problems away. On the way there I stop by a local convience store and buy some food.

"What did you get?" Spencer asks me.

"Oh just some food and whatnot, that okay?" I respond.

"Yeah, it's fine." We finally get to the beach 20 minutes later and I hop out. I go into the trunk and grab a blanket and the supplies I brought.

"Stay here." I tell her through the window, I run to the pier and set up the blanket I had and candles I had secretly brought, along with the food. I go back to the car and help her out. I put my hand over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asks me giggling.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, start walking and I'll guide you."

"Okay." She starts walking slowly as I guide her towards the pier. I slowly take my hands down and I hear her gasp.

"Ashley, it's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." I whisper in her ear. She turns around and gently kisses me. I pull back slightly and ask her, "Are you hungry?"

"Wow, you really know how to ruin the moment Ash."

"Yeah, but you always forgive me." I pull her towards the candlelit dinner and we sit down to eat.

**Spencer's POV**

_This girl is amazing; she's everything I've ever wanted. Even though my mom still doesn't approve to this day, she lets me be with her, no questions asked. My dad and Clay have been supportive all the way, and Glen…he STILL doesn't accept it. Every time he sees us together he always makes a face or has something 'smart' to say. But I ignore him and so does Ashley._

"Spencer…SPENCER!" Ashley yells.

"Oh, what?"

"You spaced out did you hear anything I said?"

"Sorry."

"Like I was saying, I think we should move again."

"Wait, but why?"

"I don't know, maybe to prepare for bigger changes."

"I'm confused, what changes?"

"Changes for us…" She stands up and walks over to me; she gets down on one knee and pulls a ring out of her pocket. She holds it in front of me. "Spencer Carlin, will you marry me?" I'm speechless at the moment and don't know what to say, something comes out anyway.

"Ash…"

"Just say yes Spence."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I will marry you." She smiles at me as I smile back; she slips the ring onto my finger and pulls me into a hug. My eyes are swelling with tears, I was trying to hold them in, but it wasn't working. She breaks the hug and looks into my eyes; she sees me crying and wipes my tears away. I lean in and she closes the distance between us in a fiery kiss filled with passion and joy. I break the kiss and pull her back over to the blanket where we just sit there and hold each other.

"I love you Spencer Carlin."

"I love you too Ashley Davies."

* * *

Sooooo…how was that? Was it good? Bad? MAJOR SUCKAGE? You tell me! 


	3. You're engaged?

**Reviews**

Clover:  
Well, I don't think they're that bad, but thank you for the review! Yes, I saw myself when I read it that the proposal was kinda fast. But I couldn't just 'delete' the chapter, so I left it. I'll make it up to you though! ;)

Loug2:  
Thanks!

babygirl2006:  
Really? Thank you!

FairyLover13:  
Your review scared me at first, I thought you didn't like it. Lol. Thank you!

dukefan32:  
Well, that's how I am, I would do anything for someone I love, so I put that in Ashley…lol. Thank you!

Chemicals React:  
Thank you!

Nat:  
I'm glad you do!

IhEaRtSpAsHlEy:  
Posting!

xZxChevalxZx:  
Why thank you! I don't think that I'm that good at writing, but apparently you do. Thanks again!

**Disclaimer: **yeah…**WHATEVER.**

**Author's Notes:** Okay everyone! Thank you for the delightful reviews, you guys are **_ama-za-zing _**lol. Well, here's chapter number three! It has a lot of POV switches…so bare with me, plus the 'other' characters appear. Enjoy:

* * *

**You're engaged?**

**Spencer's POV**

It's been three weeks since Ashley proposed to me and I couldn't be happier. I still haven't gotten around to telling my family yet, probably because I don't want to. Not yet at least. But everything was going great. I'm in the kitchen starting dinner, every sense I learned how to cook, we've been eating in every night. It saves money. Ashley walks in after a day at work.

"Spencer!" She yells from the living room.

"I'm in here!" I yell back keeping my attention on draining the pasta that I was cooking.

"Sweetie you won't believe what happened today!" She practically yells.

"You can stop yelling." I tell her, but she just grabs me from behind and pulls me into a hug.

"Ashley!"

"Spence, I got promoted!"

"What?!" I say shocked.

"Yes, I got promoted! Let's go out tonight, to celebrate." She says as she flashes that million dollar smile that I love so much.

"But, I just started cooking dinner."

"But I want to go out." She says with a puppy face.

"Fine." _I think half of the pasta went down the sink anyway. _"What's in the bag?" I say eyeing it.

"Oh, just some stuff."

"Stuff?"  
"Yeah." And she takes off.

**Ashley's POV**

_Yes! I got her with the puppy face; I should try that to get laid tonight. Perfect! _I run upstairs to make the reservations. After I hang up the phone, I flop back onto our queen sized bed. The king was a little too bulky so we opted for the queen. I close my eyes to discard my thoughts of the day. What I didn't tell Spence, is that I got a promotion, but from my ex-ex-ex-ex 'girlfriend.' I couldn't build up the nerve to tell her I worked with Paige. My thoughts are interrupted when I feel weight on the bed. I open my eyes and she's right on top of me. She slowly bites my bottom lip teasing me, I kiss her gently and flick my tongue on her bottom lip to gain entrance and I succeed. This starts a heated make-out session. Hands roaming, trailing kisses on collarbones, pulling shirts over heads, but then my phone rings. _Dammit, this always happens._

"Hello." I say very agitated.

"Hey Ash." I freeze at the voice, but hide my facial expression so that Spence doesn't see it. "Uhm, Spence, I gotta take this one."

"Okay." I hear her say. I can tell she was aggravated too. She rolls off of me and I walk through the house and to the patio.

**Spencer's POV**

_Not again, I was liking being on top for once…not that I don't enjoy bottom, but…okay, Spencer stop, get your mind out of the gutter. Okay, who was that calling Ashley? And what is in that damn bag? Hmm, a little peek won't hurt._

**Ashley's POV**

"What do you want Paige?!" I whisper harshly.

"Aw, you're not happy to hear from the one person that gave you a promotion?"

"Once _again _thank you for the promotion, but stop calling me!"

"Come on Ash, let's go out, like old times."

"Uhm, HELLO, I'm engaged…get it?"

"Oh yeah, Spencer…I can't believe you're still with her."

"What makes you say that?"

"Come on Ash, you know, 'sleep with every girl in sight when drunk' Ash."

"Well, that Ashley is gone, and stop calling me Ash!"

"Ash wait-"

"Goodbye Paige."

'CLICK'

"Who was that?" Spencer appears in the doorway.

"Oh, just my boss."

"Well, its 6:00, don't you think we should start getting dressed?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Meanwhile in the household of Carlin…well half of Carlin. Arthur and Paula split a year before Spencer's graduation. Paula and Glen share the house together; he still lives with his mom... cough loser cough. Clay moved out with Chelsea and got their own place to raise their daughter. Arthur moved to Santa Monica along with Spencer and Ashley. 

"Glen, you want to go out tonight?"

"Uhm, not really." Glen says as he's playing video games.

"Why not?" Paula asks her son.

"Because Brittany is supposed to be to coming over."

"Well, she can come too."

"Fine." Glen sighs, he was hoping to get laid tonight, but he doesn't sweat it because he probably will anyway. He turns off the console and heads up to his room. On his way he passes Spencer's old room. It's exactly how it was left, except all of her personal items were gone.

"Spencer, why did you have to meet her?" He says quietly, and then he heads to his room.**

* * *

**

2 hours later  
**Spencer's POV**

"How many?" The hostess asks.

"Two please." I say.

"Okay, follow me this way please."

_Ashley and I decided to go to one of those Japanese restaurants. You know where they cook the food in front of you? Well, she's never been to one, and so I treated her. _We walk to one of the tables that seat five. _Okay what I didn't know is that if your party doesn't fit the table, they let random people sit with you. _So as we wait for three total strangers to come sit with us they bring out this type of soup.

"What's this?" I ask the waiter.

"It's a Japanese miso soup."

"I don't care what it is, it's delicious!" Ashley says as she's downing the rest of it.

"Ashley, you are such a pig."

"Well, I'm _your_ hot pig." I laugh at her remark, and as I look up…

"Spencer?!"

"Mom?!" She comes up and pulls me into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Eating."

"I mean besides that. Glen!" I run up to my brother and give him a hug. "Wow, I haven't seen you guys in awhile."

"I know baby sis. I was just thinking about you today. This is my girlfriend Brittany."

"Nice to meet you." I extend my hand and she takes it.

"Same here."

"Hey Ashley." Paula greets Ashley with a hug too.

"Hey, Ms. C." Ashley replies.

"Oh, Brittany, this is my girlfriend Ashley, Ashley, my brother's girlfriend Brittany." I see Glen cringe when I say girlfriend. Ashley and Brittany exchange greetings and we all sit down.

**Ashley POV**

_Oh great, my night out and I have to spend it eating with the Carlin's. Well, two of them at least. The waiter comes back and I order the steak and shrimp platter with a sprite, Spencer orders chicken and shrimp with a tea. Paula gets a salad with grilled chicken, and Glen and Brittany get sushi. The waiter leaves and we all talk, I notice Spence has her hands on her lap the whole time, probably to hide the engagement ring. I decide to do the same, except I put my hand under my elbow. We all discuss events, and past events, and other 'family talk.' I never really had that, but the chef comes out 10 minutes later and starts the show. I notice him putting some type of liquid on the grill._

"Spence, what is he pouring on the grill?"

"You'll see." She tells me and as she finishes her sentence a wave of fire emits from the grill.

"Holy SHIT!" I yell. Everyone else laughs at me. "You knew, didn't you?" I ask Spencer.

"Yes, you should have seen your face, that expression was hilarious."

"It's not funny." I mumble. The chef finishes our food and we all begin to eat.

"So Ashley." Paula starts. "How has the home life been? You know you're job and everything?"

"It's been great, I got promoted today."

"Oh really? That's excellent."

"Thanks."

"So mom, how's your 'home' life been?" Spencer asks.

"Good, the hospital has been great. Glen even got a job there."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Glen states. "It has it perks too." We all continue eating until I see Paula staring really hard at Spencer's hand.

"Spence." I try to whisper to her.

"Yeah." She looks at me.

"Spencer." Paula says. _Too late._

"Yeah mom?"

"Is that an engagement ring on your finger?" As soon as she says that, Glen chokes on his sushi.

* * *

_How was that? Did I make it all better? Lol Review please!_


	4. GASP!

**Reviews:**

Okay, so there were A LOT of them…

**Disclaimer: **seriously? i own nada, zilch, nothing, except Brittany of course.

**Author's notes: **Okay, so everyone for taking so long with this update…been tired lately. I see my fic was on second page already. People are just throwing stories on this site. I decided to write this chapter in third person, and I HATE IT! But I hope you guys like it, I'll add the other characters later on. Anyway, enjoy:

* * *

**GASP!**

"Is that an engagement ring on your finger?" Paula asks. Glen is nearly choking on his sushi Brittany smacks his back a couple of times and he swallows it.

"Did I hear correctly?" Glen states.

"Uhm, yeah." Spencer starts. "Ashley and I are engaged."

"Spencer, can I talk to you for a second." Paula asks her daughter politely with this creepy smile plastered on her face.

"I'll be back in a second." Spencer tells Ashley. Ashley wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what Paula wanted to 'talk' about, but she bit her lip and let Spencer go. Paula slightly drags away from the table.

"Spencer Carlin, I have put up with this long enough!" She says with a harsh whisper. "But marriage? How are you going to arrange that? And what will people think of you then?"

"I don't care what other people think mom! Ashley taught me that. And don't worry about how I'm going to arrange it, all I want to know is; are you going to show or not."

"This is ridiculous."

Meanwhile at the table, a waiter is packing up Paula's food, but Glen and Ashley are so into their conversation that they don't notice. Glen is hassling Ashley about the engagement.

"Wha- How exactly do two women get married? I don't get it!" Glen beams loudly.

"The exact same way a man and woman get married." Ashley snaps at him.

"No, that's not normal!"

"And neither are you but we still put up with you." Brittany snickers at this comment.

To Brittany: "What's so funny?" Glen asks.

"Apparently you." Brittany replies.

"I can't believe you, girls aren't supposed to get married to each other!"

"Excuse me? Have you lost your mind, yes they can genius." To Ashley: "Congrats Ashley, I'm happy for you and I wish you the best."

"Thank you." '_She's not so bad after all_' Ashley thinks to herself as she's smiling at Brittany. Spencer returns to the table, Ashley looks at Spencer and she sees that her eyes are red and puffy, but doesn't say anything.

"Where's mom?" Glen asks.

"She left." Spencer silently replies.

"What? She's my ride! Come on Brittany!" Glen hops up and yanks Brittany with him, she barely even says goodbye because of him. Ashley scoots closer to Spencer and wraps her arms around her.

"Spencer, baby what happened?"

"My mom and I got into an argument about this engagement, and it didn't end well. She told me that I'm a disgrace to the family and that I'm going to burn in hell."

"Spence, you can't let stuff like that get to you."

"But you don't understand she's my mother."

"Well, maybe she is, but I'm your fiancé, and I come first." Spencer laughs. Ashley just smiles and asks her blonde beauty if she's ready to go. Spencer nods and Ashley asks for the check.

"89 freaking dollars?!" Ashley practically yells.

"Yes mam, the other women who left told me you'd cover the bill."

"That bitch." Ashley says under her breath. "Fine, here, keep the change." Ashley and Spencer exit the restaurant and head back towards their home.

* * *

The next morning Spencer awakes in an empty bed. She's about to get out of bed. 

"No, stay there." Ashley says from the doorway.

"Oh, morning Ash."

"Morning, I thought I'd be the perfect fiancé and bring you breakfast in bed."

"Are you kidding?" Spencer says with a tone.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Ashley says worried.

"You were always perfect Ashley Davies." Spencer smiles as Ashley's frown turns back into a smile. She walks over the bed and sits the tray in front of Spencer. She kisses her cheek and leaves.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To run some errands, I love you." And she was gone.

* * *

Madison was sitting in her office filing papers. She was head of a newspaper column, you know the ones where people give you advice, well, she was finishing a reply when, "Ms. Duarte, you have a visitor." 

"Okay, send them in." Five minutes later a guy walks in with flowers.

"Hey baby, I just wanted to surprise you."

"Hey!" She excitedly jumps from her desk and hugs the mysterious man followed by a kiss. "I thought you were in New York."

"Well, I was, but I missed you."

"How sweet."

"Let me take you to lunch later on."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you then." She kisses him once again, and he leaves. "My day is going to be great."

* * *

"God, I love you." Glen whispers into Brittany's ear. 

"I love you too." She whispers back as they continue their heated make-out session. Glen gets on top of Brittany and pulls a condom out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asks him.

"What? You don't want to?"

"It's not that, nothing." And she continues kissing him, he unzips her pants.

"Okay, stop."

"What is wrong with you?" He asks trying to keep his voice down.

"I just, I don't know, I'm going through so much."

"What can you possibly be going through?"

"A lot Glen, you obviously don't know anything about me."

"Then why can't we have sex?"

"Because I'm pregnant!" Brittany gasps and puts her hand over her mouth.

* * *

Wow…Glen with a kid? That must suck. I hated this chapter, I bet you did too. Criticism is needed, but not really. 


	5. Who is She?

**Reviews:**

Thank you all!!! Tell your friends about my story!!

**Disclaimer: **Brittany…yay…

**Author's notes: **I know, I know. I suck at life because I don't update!! I'm sorry! It's just I've been VERY busy lately and it slipped my mind…but when I got on fan fiction today, I was like where in the hell is my story?!?! Lol, so anyway enough of the talking right? Oh, and I'll try to put more of Clay, Chelsea, and Madison…but who really wants that?

* * *

**Who is She?**

Ashley was waiting impatiently in the bank line; some guy in front of her was arguing with the bank employee.

"Excuse me…" Ashley simply says to the man.

"What?" He turns around shouting loudly, but then stops and smiles at Ashley.

"Oh my god Aiden?!" She hugs him tightly then lets him go.

"Ash, I am so sorry for yelling at you." He sweetly apologizes.

"It's okay, what are you yelling about?"

"Stupid checking account! They're saying I'm a victim of identity theft, what kind of crap is that?"

"Ooh, bummer…"

"Yeah, so how are you and Spence doing?"

"Great actually, I proposed to her some weeks ago."

"And…" He said waiting for a 'yes'.

"And, she said yes."

"Oh, great! Where's my invite?"

"See, that's the thing…we haven't arranged all that yet."

"Oh, okay, but I gotta go, here's my number. Call me when you two figure something out." He hands her a slip of paper, hugs her once more and then leaves. Ashley waltzes up the counter, and the employee puts up the closed sign, right in Ashley's face.

"Wait a minute, hold up!" She yells at the window.

"Sorry we're closed."

"I just want-oh forget it." Ashley turns around and leaves the bank. Spencer is just finishing up her breakfast, and takes it downstairs. She passes the answering machine.

"A new message? I didn't hear the phone ring." She walks up to it and presses the 'play' button.

'Hey Ash, it's Paige…uhm, I was wondering if…uhm we could go out, ya know, like old times. Uhh, call me when you get this.'

"Paige?" Spencer says out loud. "Ashley Michelle Davies!" She storms out of the room.

* * *

Glen is sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich, when Paula walks in.

"Glen what's wrong?" She asks him.

"Nothing mom." He replies with an attitude.

"Not with that tone, tell me what's wrong."

"Brittany's pregnant." He says without hesitation.

"What?!"

"Yes."

"Glen! What have I told you about sex?"

"I'm not 12 mom!" He yells as he grabs his car keys. "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"None of your damn business!" And he was out the front door.

* * *

Ashley walks into her house and Spencer is sitting on the couch watching TV with a pint of Ben and Jerry's.

"Hey Spence, I'm home!" Ashley yells, clearly not noticing Spencer on the couch.

"You don't have to yell."

"Oh, hi sweetie." Ashley goes up to kiss her, but Spencer pulls back. "Spence, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Spencer replies without even looking at Ashley.

"This isn't nothing." Ashley says pointing at the ice cream. "You don't just splurge on ice cream Spence."

"Who is Paige?" Spencer questions as Ashley clears her head.

"What?" Ashley plays it off like she didn't her.

"Who the hell is Paige?"

* * *

**ARGGHHH I know short!! But I wrote this at 5:00 in the morning so forgive me!! Reviews are highly encouraged!**


	6. I suck at Life

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A YEAR!! I KNOW YOU GUYS HATE ME NOW!!! AHHHHHHH!!! My computer was broken for about 5 months...and before that school got in the way...I'm so sorry guys!! If I update, would you all still be willing to read it and stay with me? I hope so! I'm SOOO SORRY!!!

candace


	7. Back to LA

**Disclaimer: **whoo who! I own NOTHING!

**Reviews: **Thank you everyone!! I really love you guys! lol. You enjoy reading this fic more than I like writing it..lol JK.

**A/N: **See what had happened was...in this chapter, I jumped characters views a lot. Hope it doesn't confuses you, well I hope you like it..lol. Here's chapter 6:

* * *

**Back to L.A.**

**Ashley's POV**

"Uhm, Spence...call down..." I try to hold her, but she stands up and starts pacing.

"No, I won't! Why do you have this Paige girl calling you? And why-wait...Paige from like three years ago Paige? OH MY GOD!"

"Spence, would you just listen?" _Okay, totally spazing here._

"Okay, what?!"

"She's my boss! And I'm trying to get her to stop calling me. Please believe me, I love you."

"Well, I do believe you."

"Okay." I look at Spence and she has a look of guilt on her face. "Spence, what's up?"

"I looked in the bag."

"You what?"

"I looked in your bag when you were gone..."

"Spence!"

"I'm sorry." I walk away from her. I never thought that she would invade my privacy like that. Ahh, I just gotta calm down for awhile. I walk into our room, I see the bag sprawled onto the bag. I look inside at its contents and tears slowly stream down my face. It was a bunch of memorabilia of my dad, I still wasn't over that fully. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Ash, I-" Spencer starts.

"No, Spence, I freaked out and I shouldn't have. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal, I shouldn't have been so nosey."

"No, I shouldn't have blown it out of porpotion. Look, I'll make it up to you, let's go out tonight."

* * *

Brittany slowly makes her way down the stairs of the Carlin household, hoping to make it past mama Carlin. She tiptoes down but a voice comes from the kitchen. 

"Brittany, is that you?"

"Uhm, yes Mrs. Carlin, I was just heading out."

"Nonsense, we need to discuss some things." She says as she's coming out of the kitchen. "Like, the baby."

"I don't think that'll be neces-"

"Sit!" Brittany immediately sits down. "Now, since you are conceiving my sons child, I only think it's fair that you get married to him." Brittany's expression turns into a slight frown.

"M-marriage?"

* * *

Clay is washing some dishes as Chelsea is watching they're daughter Asia. Soon the phone rings. 

"Baby, do you want me to get that?" Clay asks.

"No, it's fine, I'll get it!" Chelsea runs to the phone and looks at the caller ID. She answers slowly.

"Hello...yes, this is her...mhm and?...what?!" Chelsea screams.

"Baby, you okay in there?" Clay calls out worried.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" She turns back to the phone, "now I'm what again?"

* * *

Madison is finishing her paperwork until the man walks in again. She runs up to him and kisses him again. "I missed you..." She tells the man. 

"I missed you too, are you ready for lunch?"

"Aiden, I'm always ready for you."

"Okay, lets go." Aiden interlaces their fingers together and head out the door.

* * *

Ashley's on top of Spencer kissing her passionately, then carefully slides off her jacket while keeping her lips attacthed to Spencer's. Soon after, she removes her shirt, pants, Spence's shirt and pants and she starts to get rough. Spence is just about to unclasp Ashley's bra when... 

...Nokia Ringtone...

"Shit!" Spencer yells as she reaches for her phone. Ashley stops her arm temporarily.

"Ignore it." Spence looks at the phone and it's her mother calling.

"I can't, it's my mom." Ashley rolls her eyes and rolls off the top of Spence. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, whatever."

Spence sighs and answers her phone. "Hi mom."

"Spencer, you need to come home."

"I am not coming to L.A. mom."

"It's important!"

"How important?"

"You're going to be an aunt!"

Spencer nearly choked on her own spit. "What?!"

"Brittany's pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Ashley says in the distance. Spencer turns around and tells her the news. "Oh, well, congrats."

"At least try and be happy for me."

"I am happy for _you_."

"Mom, we'll be there soon. Bye."

"Be there? What?"

"We're going back to L.A."

"What? No, no we're not."

"Yes, we are. Just for tonight."

"Spence, when I said 'go out' I didn't mean to your mom's place."

"Ash, please, this once."

"No."

"Ash face..." Spencer puts on a puppy face.

"Spence, not the-aw...come on...no..." In between words Spencer makes an even sadder face. "Okay, FINE! Let's go."

* * *

Glen walks back into the Carlin household and throws his keys on the end table. He takes a seat next to Brittany. She looks at him and he doesn't bother looking back. Mama Carlin comes back into the room with lemonade, she hands both of them glasses then sits down. 

"So, Glen...since Brittany is carrying your child, we need to talk about a wedding." Glen spits out his lemonade.

"That's what I thought." Brittany says as she's sipping out of her glass.

* * *

Ashley and Spencer have finished packing their bags for one night and head towards the door. Ashley stops in the kitchen to grab snacks and Spencer opens the door. As soon as she does Paige is standing there just about to knock. 

"Hi, you must be Spencer. Is Ashley home?" Spencer looks at her stupidly and Ashley walks up to the door.

"Hey Ash."

Ashley's jaw drops. "Oh shit."

* * *

**How was that for like a four in a half month update? Reviews are encouraged!**


End file.
